Elite Titan
Stat Progression Defensive Escort Drones | style="width: 30%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding:0.5em; border:1px solid #101010; background-color:rgb(16,16,16);" | |} Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turrets Schematic Summary Related Special Ops History of Availability Update History *The removed Levels 1 through 20 in the Game Update of Jun 08, 2016. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 30 in the Game Update of Jun 08, 2016. *The received a 35% Repair Time Reduction in the Game Update of May 11, 2016. *The Elite Titan received the ability to be upgraded to Level 20 in the Game Update of Jun 30, 2015. *The Elite Titan change the Level 16 upgrade time to 5s in the Game Update of Jun 30, 2015. *The Elite Titan became a Special Op Unit with the introduction of 3 new Special Ops in the G. U. of Jan 28, 2015. *The Elite Titan received various Buffs in the Game Update of Dec 03, 2014. *The Elite Titan was introduced via Shadow Ops Campaign #1 - ( Aug 01, 2015 ) *No Further Updates. Additional Facts *The Elite Titan may be unlocked without first unlocking the Titan. *The Elite Titan has the following Elite Enhancements over the original Titan : **+15% Damage to All. **+15% Damage Resistance from All. **1 additional Plasma Cannon. Trivia *The at Level 21 requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 5,499 Damage it sustains.( ). *The at Level 30 requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 6,247 Damage it sustains.( ). *The Elite Titans ''that spawn from the related Special Ops are remain at a Maximum Level 21. *The '' received a 35% Repair Time Reduction during Infamy Pre-Season ( Ref ) **This reduction became permanent at the conclusion of the event. *The Elite Titan's plasma weapon is known as the Yamato Plasma Cannon. *The Elite Titan was originally unlocked by completing 8 of the 10 Phases during the Shadow Ops Campaign : Fight to Win. *The Elite Titan may occasionally be unlocked via Special Gold Offers such as the Starter Pack or Collector's Pack!. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 70.skin2, 70.skin2.dead & 70.shadow'' *''Pixel Sheet Code ( Drones ) : 71.skin2'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Elite Unit become available without first unlocking the Standard version'' - The Elite Titan **''First non vXP Unit with the ability to be upgraded to Level 20'' - ( Tie ) - The Titan / Elite Titan **''First Unit to appear in a World Map Icon'' - The Elite Titan - ( The Titan Invasion Base ) *Shadow Ops First : **''First Unit offered as a prize for completing a Shadow Ops Campaign.'' -The Elite Titan **''First Aircraft offered as a prize for completing a Shadow Ops Campaign.'' - The Elite Titan In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 06/24/2014 ) - Top Secret - Shadow Ops - ( Official ) - First Description of Long Term Campaign. *Kixeye Forum ( 07/31/2014) - Fight To Win - ( Official ) - Cycle 2 & 3 Information. *Kixeye Forum ( 06/29/2015 ) - The Titan Returns - ( Official ) - New level & Titan Invasion info. *Kixeye Forum ( 06/30/2015 ) - Official Replay - Titan Level in Special Ops. *Kixeye Forum ( 06/02/2015 ) - Shadow Ops Phase 8 - Replay for Phantom Parts! - Titan Level in Special Ops *Kixeye Forum ( 06/09/16 ) - UPDATE DETAILS: UNIT INFO, UNIQUES, and ELITES! ( Official ) - Info on Retirement of the Titan Gallery - Animated ShasdowOps-2-Phase1-Info-animated(400x273).gif Gallery Titan-Elite-Discription.png|Introduction Description Elite-Titan-Part1-AwardNotificatin.png|Shadow Ops Campaign Progress Earning an Elite Titan Part Elite-Titan-ShadowOp-Campaign-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message TitanInvasion-Prize-EliteTitan.png|Prize Draw Win Titan Invasion Base TitanInvasion-MapIcon.png|World Map Icon Titan Invasion Base Elite-Titan-LargePic.PNG|Large Pic EliteTitan-Destroyed-1.png|Remains of Destroyed Elite Titan Titan-Both-SideBySide.png|Side By Side Comparison ElitTitan-Lv30-RepairTime-(09-20-2016).png|Repair Time As of May 11, 2016 Gallery - Historical GameUpdate 07-31-2014(4).png|Game Update: Aug 01, 2014 - Shadow Ops Campaign Introduction GameUpdate 12-02-14.png|Game Update: Dec 03, 2014 Various Buffs GameUpdate 06-30-2015-(2).png|Game Update : Jun 30, 2015 Titan Invasion Base GameUpdate_06-08-2016.png|Game Update : Jun 08, 2016 Major Changes Navigation Category:Aircraft Category:Hover Aircraft Category:Drone Spawning Unit Category:Escort Drone Spawning Unit Category:Area Damage Weapon Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Shoot On The Move Category:Missile/Rocket firing units Category:Special Op Unit Category:Shadow Ops Campaign Prize Category:A to Z Category:Airborne Unit Category:Airborne Category:Area Damage Unit